En la habitación
by Scarleth Jade
Summary: En una habitación, después de la escuela, se crean las preguntas más torpes de un hermano menor y las respuestas más perturbantes que un hermano mayor pueda dar... Edward/Alphonse. NO YAOI.
1. Pensamiento transformista

**Advertencias:**

Es un universo alterno, puede contener out of character, es un Edward/Alphonse, no yaoi.

**Aclaraciones:**

Algunas experiencias son reales.

**Disclaimer:**

Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa y yo sólo utilizaré a sus personajes para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación.

**

* * *

****En la habitación**

Los hermanos Elric se encontraban tranquilos en su habitación desarrollando los deberes que les habían encomendado ese día.

El mayor, Edward, releía borrador del informe que debía entregar en un par de días, mientras tanto Alphonse hacía un resumen de la materia de ciencias naturales después de un agotador día en el laboratorio.

— Hermano —llamó Alphonse.

Edward se volteó, Alphonse había llamado su atención.

— ¿Qué pasa, Al? —preguntó Edward.

— ¿Sabes qué es el pensamiento transformista?

— Sí —Edward cambió la página de su libro—. Creo que es cuando un hombre o una mujer se cambia de sexo…

— ¡Hermano!

Alphonse abrió los ojos con espanto y se retiró a la esquina de la habitación, cubriendo su infantil rostro con los bordes del libro.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Edward.

— ¡¡Eso es un travesti!! —gritó con espanto Alphonse.

— ¿Pero que acaso no fue eso lo que me preguntaste?

Edward bufó y frunció el ceño.

— ¡No! —negó Alphonse.

— ¡Bah! Y yo que creía que los tipos del bar de la esquina eran transformistas…

Edward comenzó a mecerse sobre las patas traseras de la silla y se relajó.

— ¿Kameron? —preguntó Alphonse, interesado.

— No, ese con el pelo mojado parece una mujer —Edward rió, imaginándose al hombre bajo la lluvia—. Ahí hay varios tipos que se transforman… —meditó un poco—, pero allí son todos unos "raritos".

— ¿Por qué son…raritos? —preguntó Alphonse.

— Porque todos tienen tendencias hacia cosas que no deberían ser.

Edward colocó la silla de forma normal.

— ¿Qué quiere decir eso? —inquirió Alphonse.

Edward miró a Alphonse con cara de no comprender.

"_Sabía que mi hermano era ingenuo, pero no tanto"._

— Que son…son…

Edward comenzó a hacer ademanes con las manos, moviendo su mano coquetamente y haciendo una falsa imitación femenina.

— ¡Oh! —Alphonse abrió los ojos con sorpresa— quieres decir que…

Alphonse tenía su boca levemente abierta y Edward asintió. El menor de los Elric comenzó a realizar espasmos y se colocó pálido, con un pequeño tic nervioso en su ojo. Alphonse alzó aún más el libro y se concentró en su lectura.

— Al, ¿quieres que te cuente un chiste? —preguntó Edward, fingiendo felicidad.

Alphonse detectó un leve tono de picardía en las palabras de su hermano.

— ¿Te sientes bien, hermano? —inquirió Alphonse.

Edward escuchó crujir levemente el lecho en el cual Alphonse se encontraba, y al desviar la mirada lo topó al lado suyo colocando su mano en su frente. ¿Era tan extraño escucharlo decir un comentario gracioso?

— Sí, Al, me siento bien —respondió Edward, quitando con brusquedad la mano de Alphonse.

— Bien —Alphonse se sentó en la cama— Entonces quiero escuchar.

Edward miró a su hermano con extrañeza, y sus ojos tomaron un brillo pícaro.

— Muy bien, Al, dime: ¿hasta qué número saben contar las mujeres? —preguntó Edward.

— Mhmm —Alphonse colocó una mano en su barbilla y se quedó meditando unos instantes—. No le sé. Yo creo que infinito, igual que los varones

Edward se pegó en su frente.

— No, Al.

— ¿Entonces? —preguntó Alphonse.

— Hasta el 68 —respondió triunfante Edward.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó sin entender Alphonse.

— ¡Porque en el 69 tienen la boca llena! —Edward estalló en carcajadas.

Alphonse miró a Edward con cara de no entender, hasta que Edward se calmó.

"_Dios… Alphonse es MUY DEMASIADO inocente"._

— ¡Ed!, ¡Al! —Trisha llamó a sus hijos desde la planta baja—. ¡Bajen a comer! ¡La cena está lista!

— Ya vamos, mamá —avisó Alphonse.

— ¡El último que llega se queda sin postre!

Edward salió tan rápido como la palabra "comer" cruzó su cerebro. Alphonse sonrió, cerró su libro y salió de la habitación escuchando los vítores de Edward. No había remedio, aquella noche el hermano de Alphonse nuevamente se repetiría postre.


	2. Propiedades del agua

Todo un semestre del año escolar había pasado.

Las notas de los hermanos Elric eran las mejores. Insuperables, según decían algunos. Y es que, mantener las notas no era cosa sencilla.

¿Técnicas? ¡Por supuesto! Siendo hermanos, se apoyaban mutuamente, en horas de estudio y juergas fraternales.

— ¿Hermano? —Alphonse llamó a Edward.

Sentado al otro lado de la habitación, Edward se volteó levemente, contestando al llamado de su hermano.

— ¿Si?

Alphonse continuó su lectura de su libro de química.

— ¿Qué relación tiene la teoría de Oparin sobre las especies con el agua? —preguntó Alphonse, anotando en un cuaderno un dato que le pareció importante.

— Pues, qué se yo —respondió Edward—, a lo mejor una amorosa y quieren-

— ¡Hermano!

— -tener "hidrogenitos" o "especímenes", ya sabes — Edward rió—, o a lo mejor algo más-

— ¡Hermano, no te he preguntado nada de eso! —espetó Alphonse.

Edward guardó silencio al ver a su hermano indignado. Hacía mucho que no se divertían, ¿por qué no en aquél momento?

— ¿A no? Vaya, y yo que pensaba que "Agua" y "Especies" eran nombres comunes —sonrió Edward.

Alphonse miró a su hermano fríamente.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó sin cambiar su expresión de alegría.

— Nada, hermano, sólo déjame estudiar en paz —dijo Alphonse.

Últimamente Alphonse se concentraba mucho en los estudios y no le prestaba mucha atención a los momentos de entretenimiento que tenían; aquélla actitud estaba molestando a Edward.

— Al, si llegas a tener dudas no dudes en preguntarme —dijo Edward.

— Valga la redundancia —exclamó Alphonse.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Nada, que no dudaré en preguntarte sobre mis dudas —expresó Alphonse, escribiendo en su cuaderno.

— ¡Hey!, ¡no abuses del verbo "dudar", los sustantivos y sus conjugaciones! —exclamó de pronto Edward.

Alphonse botó su libro de química y cayó al piso.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Edward.

— Nada —respondió Alphonse, levantándose y retomando su libro.

— Has repetido mucho últimamente la palabra nada, y si la repites mucho significa que algo te pasa —meditó Edward—. ¿Qué es, hermanito? Sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

— Yo…

Alphonse observó la expresión de preocupación de Edward.

— Acaso…

— ¿Qué? —preguntó esperanzado Alphonse.

— ¿Alguna chica te ha rechazado? —inquirió Edward.

— ¿Qué? —Alphonse se sonrojó—. ¡Claro que no, Edward!

Edward se sobresaltó.

— ¿Edward? Tú nunca me llamas Edward, algo realmente malo te ha de estar pasando… Cuéntame, Al, ¡me preocupas! —gritó Edward, meciendo a Alphonse por los hombros.

Alphonse comenzó a sentir dentro de sí una pequeña llama que llevaba tiempo reprimiendo, un sentimiento que creía desconocer.

— ¿Eres imbécil o te haces? —estalló Alphonse-

— ¿Ah? —Edward se sorprendió.

— Eres un total…arg, ¡un total estúpido que no comprende nada!

La habitación se llenó de un leve silencio.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Edward, esrupefacto.

— Siempre sales con temas estúpidos que no van al caso. ¡Te gusta hacer de payaso y no sé cómo le haces para obtener tan buenas calificaciones! ¡Me harta ver que eres un payaso!

Edward se quedó en silencio y Alphonse emitía chispas por sus ojos.

— Quiero chocolate —dijo Edward.

— ¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGG!!

El grito de Alphonse cruzó la habitación.

"_Me encanta ver las pocas veces que Alphonse se enfada. Es tan divertido."_

* * *

_Wii!! Como prometí, Priss, a primeras horas del fin de semana x3_

_Dedicado, nuevamente, a Priscy_Elric (esta loca aun no cambia su penname u_u) y a todos aquellos fans de los hermanos Elric... y a los que leen mis fics… el próximo mes actualizo u_ú estoy en huelga por el egoísmo de la gente y no dignarse a dejar reviews._

_Adiós, espero os haya gustado esto… a ver si nos leemos otro día._

_BYE!!_


End file.
